Oh My Gosh!
by Sayuukyo Akira Recievold
Summary: Kekesalan Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi disebabkan oleh yeoja, membuatnya dengan sengaja menendang sebuah pipa yang merupakan pintu masuk dunia lain. Kini, Ia harus berhadapan dengan hantu cengeng yang merengek minta dipulangkan ke asalnya. KyuMin/YAOI. R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**KyuMin Inside ^^**

**Cast :**

**-Kyuhyun as namja**

**-Sungmin as namja**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SHINEe**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasi/Drama **

**Disclaimer : Kyu cuma cinta Min dan Min Cuma cinta Kyu. Kyu dan Min saling mencintai semalam, sekarang, esok dan selamanya. Ga ada yang boleh ganggu gugat! XD**

**Warning : YAOI, beberapa karakter genderswitch, abal, typo, OOC, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi baik untuk kesehatan dan kekencangan kulit *dilempar* R&R ^^ Don't like don't read! NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO COPPAS!**

**xXx**

**Oh My Ghosh!**

**xXx**

**Plak**

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di ruangan terbuka itu melotot kaget. Yeoja yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri salah satu dari teman mereka dengan seenak indomie ayam spesial melayangkan sebuah telapak tangan di pipi putih pucatnya.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku?" sembur yeoja itu tajam, menyampaikan kekesalan bercampur kemarahannya pada pemuda yang hanya bertatap datar di depannya. Tak sedikit pun ia menjawab pertanyaan si gadis.

"Jadi ini alasanmu menolak untuk mencium atau memeluk ku selama ini? Kau ternyata berpacaran juga dengan si Suny itu kan? Dasar buaya darat! Tidak punya otak!"

**Plak**

Dengan segera yeoja itu berlari kencang, meninggalkan pemuda yang kini wajahnya telah tertekuk 19. Butuh waktu sekian detik untuk menggantikan suasana tegang yang barusan tercipta sebelum teman-temannya hanyut dalam gelak tawa tiada henti. Sekejap saja rasa panas yang menjalari kedua pipinya bertambah beribu kali lipat sakitnya.

"Berhenti mentertawakan ku!" hardiknya sambil mendudukkan pantatnya pada salah satu kursi di sana.

"Ahahaha, kau ini benar-benar! Ulah apa lagi yang kau buat sampai Seohyun berani 'membelai' wajah mu, Kyu?" namja bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya dapat menekuk wajah nya kembali. Sungguh pertanyaan hyungnya yang bernama Yesung itu membuat kekesalannya kembali memuncak.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan si Suny itu? Bukankah kau mengencaninya juga? Dasar buaya darat payah!"

"Wookie hyung!"

"Tuhan akan membalas perbuatanmu ini, Kyu. Cepatlah kau bertobat!"

"Siwon hyung! Bisakah kalian berhenti mengomentari ku?" bentakan kekesalan dari Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun menggentarkan ketiga orang di sekitarnya. Alih-alih menjadi takut, mereka malah kembali tenggelam dalam cekikikan kecil yang mereka ciptakan. Membuat si magnae di depan sana makin berdecak kesal.

"Baiklah! Teruslah kalian tertawa! Kupastikan pintu rumahku tertutup untuk bocah tengil seperti kalian." Kontan semua jenis tawa yang tadi membahana terhenti. Baik Yesung, Wookie dan Siwon tengah berpikir dalam hati masing-masing. Jika bukan rumah Kyuhyun yang mereka jadikan sebagai markas tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu, rumah siapa lagi? Apartement Yesung terlalu antik(?) untuk diinjak. Rumah Wookie? Hell no! Lebih baik mereka nongkrong di jalanan daripada harus berjumpa dengan appanya yang persis anjing herder. Ah, jangan katakan rumah Siwon kalau kalian tidak mau mendengar ceramah dan wejangan panjang lebar dari kedua orangtuanya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar. Mengetahui senjata paling ampuh untuk mengancam orang lain itu memang sangat menyenangkan. Terlebih jika orang itu adalah orang-orang tak tahu diri dan kurang ajar seperti hyungdeulnya.

"Kenapa berhenti tertawa heh? Takut dengan ancamanku?" seringaiannya tampak makin lebar, mengetahui hyungdeulnya sudah tidak punya alsan untuk mengelak.

"Ehem, tenggorokkan ku sakit," Yesung mengalihkan kenyataan Kyuhyun dengan memegangi lehernya.

"Lidah ku juga sedang panas dalam. Tertawa banyak-banyak membuatnya perih. Aiss... sakitnya~" kali ini Wookie ikut-ikutan mengipasi lidahnya dengan kipas raksasa milik sungokong(?). Kyuhyun menghela nafas, harusnya ia tahu kalau hyungdeulnya itu pintar sekali berkilah. Mereka tak akan mau mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun banyak membantu mereka selama ini. Terlahir sebagai yang paling muda membuat Kyuhyun harus mematuhi segala perintah dan kemauan hyungdeulnya yang terkesan keji itu.

Kembali ia menghela pasrah. Harapannya tinggal satu, Siwon! Semoga saja namja yang taat beragama itu berada di pihaknya. Ia tatap Siwon dengan mata memelas, memohon perolongan atas ketidaksenonohan dua hyung kurang ajarnya itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan berbohong seperti mereka? Tuhan tak pernah mengajari anak-Nya untuk berbohong, Kyu. Sudahlah cepat ceritakan ulah apa lagi yang kau buat dengan yeoja-yeoja itu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Setidaknya masih ada yang membelanya walau perkataan Siwon barusan berhasil menyulut kembali mood buruknya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan, hyung. Aku memacari Seohyun, menolak tiap kali ia minta cium ataupun bersentuhan dengan ku, mencari cara untuk memutuskannya, hingga akhirnya aku terang-terangan berpacaran dengan Sunny di depan matanya. Sama seperti biasa, hanya saja dengan korban berbeda." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia tahu jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi seribu kali lagi dalam hidupnya. Menyangka dia tak memiliki perasaan? Jangan sekejam itu teman-teman! Dia punya kok, hanya saja otaknya yang sudah hilang. :p

"Mau sampai kapan berurusan dengan yeoja, Kyu? Kalau tak suka kenapa terus bermain-main dengan mereka? Kau tak tahu kalau perasaan wanita itu kelewat halus? Aku saja sampai tidak diberi jatah makan sebulan gara-gara memaki ummaku." Celotehan Yesung sama sekali tak mengundang sedikit pun rasa simpati dari ketiga orang disana. Baiklah, umma mana yang tidak marah jika dimaki oleh anaknya sendiri? Kalian mau coba mempraktekkannya? Saranku jangan, atau kepala kalian akan terkutuk seperti kepala besar Yesung.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan si Suny itu? Kau apakan dia?"

"Tanpa kuberitahu pun kau sudah tau jawabannya, Wookie hyung. Seperti biasa, kutinggalkan ia sendirian ketika kami pergi kencan di tempat yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi. Aku jenius bukan?" bangganya memasang wajah monyet milik ummanya tercinta, Cho Hyukjae. Hah, memang selalu seperti ini pada akhirnya. Ketiga hyungnya sudah hapal betul kelakuan si bocah setan itu. Ujung-ujungnya yang mereka bisa hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Semoga Tuhan mengampuni mu, Kyu."

Ya, semoga saja Tuhan mengampuni makhluk seperti Kyuhyun. Dan juga, semoga saja tai kuping Kyuhyun tidak menyumbat pendengarannya dan menganggap ucapan Siwon sebagai kentut berlalu.

.

.

.

Baiklah, perlu aku luruskan satu masalah disini. Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa Cho Kyuhyun itu kan? Hah? Masa tidak tahu? Yang ganteng itu loh, yang mukanya seperti setan kesambet babi ngepet. Haha, aku bercanda. Maksudku Kyuhyun yang tampan itu, yang bibirnya sedikit memble tapi kecenya kelewat mampus. Dan kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa ia ditampar yeoja kan?

Baiklah, sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu salah satu dari cowo terpopuler di kampusnya. Dan yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah Kyuhyun sudah lulus uji coba dan memperoleh gelar sebagai Playboy cap Ceker Ayam Jago Kukuruyuk seantero kampus. Hebat benar dia kan?

Tidak kawan, jangan berburuk sangka dulu. Si tampan dari gua Hyukjae ini punya alasan tersendiri kok kenapa ia berpacaran dengan yeoja dan memutuskan mereka seenak jidat.

Itu karna dia alergi yeoja! Dia gila? Bukan, hanya sedikit abnormal. Hidup dikelilingi para namja membuatnya menjadi tak terbiasa dengan yeoja. Jangan menuduh Kyuhyun yang tidak-tidak dulu. Walau ia alergi yeoja, tapi sampai saat ini juga belum ada namja yang bisa mendagdigdugkan(?) hatinya. Dan jalan satu-satunya untuk mengatasi semua itu adalah dengan mencoba berhubungan dengan yeoja. Ia kira dengan begini hatinya akan terbuka sedikit demi sedikit untuk para wanita dan berubah menjadi orang normal. Namun alih-alih dunianya teralih, malah para yeoja itu membuatnya semakin geram dan muak. Jangan salahkan dia. Kyuhyun hanya mencoba mencari jati dirinya.

Sekarang mari kita lihat namja jakung itu. Rupanya dia sedang berjalan menuju rumah kediamannya sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Kejadian memuakkan yang terjadi satu harian ini membuatnya penat dengan berbagai kerutan di dahi putihnya. Oh, jangan sampai ia mengalami penuaan dini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika melihat taman bermain yang terletak beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Taman bermain yang sudah lenggang—mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam waktu setempat—itu menarik hati Kyuhyun untuk segera mendekat. Ia memang selalu datang kemari ketika kegundahan atau kekesalan merayapi hatinya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya gusar, mendekat pada 3 buah pipa besar yang disusun bertingkat seperti piramid. Disitulah biasanya ia duduk dan merenungi nasib sial yang hampir tiap hari mengunjunginya. Semuanya hanya karena satu penyebab. Yeoja!

"Arrggh! Sial!" makinya kesal. Tangannya yang terkepal menghantam pipa tak berdosa dihadapannya.

"Yeoja sialan!" ditendanginya pipa itu dengan kaki ganasnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sebongkah pipa yang sudah meringis kesakitan(?). Kalian tahu? Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya barusaja mengganggu sebuah dunia yang berada dibalik pipa itu. Tentu saja tidak! Mana Kyuhyun percaya ada hal-hal gaib begitu di dunia. Lihat saja dia! Semakin kesal hatinya, semakin ganas ia menendangi pipa setebal 50 cm itu.

"AKU BENCI YEOJA!"

**Bruak**

**Duarr**

"Aduh.."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Suara petir yang terdengar tiba-tiba membuatnya menegang untuk sesaat. Belum lagi sebuah bisikan kecil yang mengaduh kesakitan itu tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya, membuat bulu kuduknya mulai bangkit berdiri. Ditatapinya pipa yang sudah hampir hancur tak berbentuk. Malangnya...

"Aku dimana?"

**Glek**

Ia teguk salivanya ketika kembali telinganya menangkap sebuah suara. Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah tadi ia hanya menendangi pipa? Lalu setelah itu keluar petir tiba-tiba dan ada sebuah suara yang kini makin jelas terdengar. Apa pipa yang ia tunjangi ada penunggunya? Hell! Kyuhyun tidak percaya hal yang begituan.

"Hiks, aku dimana? Ini dimana?" ok Kyu, sepertinya kau tak bisa terus bertahan pada presepsi bodohmu itu. Dengan keringat banjir ia balikkan tubuhnya perlahan, memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan membukanya perlahan, mencoba mengintip apa yang bisa ia lihat. Dan...

"Huaaaa.." Kyuhyun terlonjak ke belakang ketika matanya melihat seseorang tengah berjongkok di depannya sambil menangis sendu.

"Nuguseyo?" dengan takut-takut Kyuhyun bertanya pada sosok yang memandangnya minta dikasihani.

"Pulangkan aku... Hiks," airmatanya berlinang begitu saja. Oh, apa kalian tahu posenya itu begitu imut? Kyuhyun saja sampai kehilangan kata-kata dibuatnya.

"Tapi kau siapa?"

"Aku tak mau tahu! Pokoknya Minnie mau pulang! Huaaaaa... Ummaaa~" Kyuhun tersentak. Tangisan makhluk yang tiba-tiba pecah itu membuatnya semakin gelagapan. Bagaimana ini? Yeoja, ah tidak, dia ini namja. Tidak juga, wajahnya seperti yeoja. Well, apapun itu yang jelas tangisnya membuat Kyuhyun kalang kabut setengah mati. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang lewat dan menuduhnya berbuat yang tidak-tidak? Walau sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak, setidaknya Kyuhyun masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus bertindak cepat.

Dengan keberanian yang berusaha ia kumpulkan, dicobanya untuk meraih bahu sosok itu, berharap dengan begitu tangisnya dapat mereda perlahan.

**Syuuww**

"Ngik?" Ada apa ini? Tangan Kyuhyun serasa memegang angin. Dicobanya sekali lagi meraih bahu sosok itu.

**Syuww**

Kembali hanya terpaan angin malam yang terasa di telapak tangannya. Dilihatnya telapak tangannya dengan seksama, bergantian dengan sosok yang masih bertekuk sendu di depannya. Tembus pandang.

**Glek**

Jangan bilang kalau dia ini...

"Antarkan aku pulang..." Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah, sementara si sosok berusaha mendekat sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengiba.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Tapi kau harus mengantarku pulang.." Kyuhyun kembali ambil langkah saat sosok itu mendekat. Tapi sayangnya kesialan sedang ingin berlama-lama dengan Kyuhyun hari ini. lihat saja sekarang! Langkahnya terhenti karena pipa yang ia binasakan tadi menyumbat geraknya. Oh man, betapa Kyuhyun ingin meratakan pipa itu dengan debu sekarang juga.

"Kumohon, antarkan aku pulang. Aku takut berada di tempat yang tidak ku kenal." Sosok itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun yang tengah ketakutan. Mata memelasnya tak sedikit pun menggerakkan hati Kyuhyun untuk mengiba. Tampang si boleh manis, tingkah juga boleh imut, tapi kalau yang dimaksud adalah hantu, mana Kyuhyun mau untuk bersimpati sedikit pun. Sekali lagi kukatakan, HANTU.

"Aku tidak mengenal mu, lebih baik kau pergi sana. T-tempat hantu tidak di sini!" dengan keberanian yang entah datang darimana, Kyuhyun mencoba mengusir hantu yang kini tampak makin sedih. Adakah hantu cengeng?

"Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya... Huuuuaaaa... UMMAAAA..." Kyuhyun menutup telinganya. Teriakan hantu ini benar-benar waw sekali.

"Tapi aku tidak mengenal mu!"

"Kau pikir aku mengenal mu? Antarkan aku pulang, hiks.." baiklah, sepertinya rasa ketakutan Kyuhyun sudah mulai pudar. Semuanya terganti oleh rasa kesal yang semakin menjadi melihat raut manja dan cengeng si hantu. Well, pasti hantu ini adalah seorang, maaf, bukan orang lagi tapi sehantu yeoja. Mengesalkan!

"Dengar ya, aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan darimana kau berasal. Jadi buat apa aku harus memulangkan mu?"

"Enak sekali mulutmu berbicara! Kau yang membuatku terdampar di tempat ini! Pokoknya aku ga mau tau! Antarkan aku pulang! Huaaaa... Ummaaaa..." si hantu kembali menangis dengan suara menggelegar. Membuat Kyuhyun harus menutup telinganya penuh kesal.

"Maaf hantu yang baik hati, sepertinya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Sungmin, nama hantu itu menatap Kyuhyun sinis tanpa merubah posenya.

"Tidak melakukan kesalahan kata mu? Kalau bukan karna kau yang menendang-nendang pipa pintu masuk dunia roh, mungkin aku sedang bermain dengan bunny saat ini!"

"Buny?"

"Itu nama kelinci peliharaanku!" Kyuhyun diam, bukan karna merasa bersalah atau apa, ini lebih pada kebingungan akan apa yang dilontarkan si hantu bergigi kelinci itu. Demi hidung squidwoad dan uang yang dimiliki tuan Crab! Sampai sekarang saja Kyuhyun masih belum percaya dengan hal gaib.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Cepat antarkan aku pulang!" Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. "Eh? Tidak bisa! Aku tidak tahu caranya! Cari cara sendiri saja."

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa? Kau harus bertanggung jawab manusia jelek!"

**Ctikk**

"Kau bilang aku apa?" baiklah, sepertinya baru saja Sungmin memancing sumbu-sumbu setan Kyuhyun terbakar.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya! Cepat pulangkan aku!"

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin pulang, dan kau!" Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah saat Kyuhyun menunjuk wajahnya dengan telunjuk. "Cari jalanmu sendiri!"

Kyuhyun berbalik, bermaksud pergi dari hadapan hantu yang ternyata begitu menyusahkan. Namun baru salangkah ia beranjak, sesuatu seperti menarik bajunya dan menahan langkahnya untuk pergi.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi sebelum mengantar ku pulang." Sungmin muncul di depannya sambil bersedekap dada, memasang tampang penuh kemenangan ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya terkejut. Kenapa begini? Bukankah hantu itu yang tadi menahan bajunya? Lalu kenapa sekarang Sungmin bisa berada di depannya? Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke belakang. Nihil, tidak ada apapun yang menahannya. Tapi kakinya juga tidak mau bergerak sedikit pun.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa kabur begitu saja. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Sepertinya berurusan dengan hantu itu tak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan memulangkan mu asal kau lepaskan aku sekarang." Walau sempat ragu, akhirnya Sungmin menurut. Diusapkannya telapak tangannya pada baju bagian belakang Kyuhyun. Dan dengan sekali usapan, badan Kyuhyun sudah bebas bergerak.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari orang yang bisa memulangkan mu. Tapi kau harus tunggu di sini dulu, ok?" Sungmin diam, tatapan penuh keraguan ia layangkan pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menjalankan misi laknatnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan kabur kok." Ucapannya memang seperti itu, tapi jika kau lihat jari telunjuk dan tengah yang saling bersilangan di balik badan Kyuhyun itu, pasti kau akan beranggapan kalau bocah evil ini begitu licik. Jangan takut, kita sehati kok.

"Baiklah, ga pake lama!" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dengan segera ia membalik badan perlahan. Dan kini senyumnya bertambah lebar ketika kakinya telah melangkah keluar dari taman tersebut. Meninggalkan Sungmin berdiri dengan tampang polos atau bahkan bodoh miliknya.

Ah, ternyata hantu itu tak punya otak sepintar manusia. Apalagi otak jenius seperti Kyuhyun. Bersyukurnya ia terlahir memiliki otak yang jenius, walau terkadang ia lupa menggunakannya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. Ada perasaan mengganjal dalam hatinya. Seperti sedang distalk oleh seseorang. Atau seperti sedang ditatapi lekat-lekat oleh binatang buas yang kelaparan. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Namun semakin cepat ia melangkah, semakin cepat perasaan janggal itu bergleut di hatinya.

Dengan takut dibalikkannya badannya, berharap tak menemukan apapun dan menganggap semua itu hanyalah perasaannya saja. Dan ketika kepala itu memutar...

"PULANGKAN AKUU!"  
"UMMAAA... SEETTAANNN!" bersamaan dengan itu, kaki Kyuhyun sudah berpacu beribu kali lebih cepat. Kekagetannya melihat sosok Sungmin yang berubah wujud menjadi hantu mengerikan membuatnya lari tunggang langgang tak tahu arah. Oh Tuhan, bahkan ia sampai meneriaki Sungmin dengan sebutan setan. Setan teriak setan?

Kyuhyun masih berlari kencang ketika gerbang tinggi menjulang milik rumahnya sudah terlihat di depan mata. Dalam hati ia bernafas lega ketika surga dunia miliknya sudah ada di depan matanya. Sesekali matanya menoleh ke belakang, sekedar melihat apakah hantu jelek tak berbentuk itu masih mengikutinya atau tidak. Oh, syukurlah tidak ada lagi. Kyuhyun bisa sedikit tenang kali ini. Setidaknya dalam pemikirannya begitu.

"Hah, hantu sialan!" sambil mengumpat, dibalikkannya badannya menghadap rumahnya. Beranjak membuka gerbang ketika sebuah kepala dengan tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahnya.

"BAAAA!"

"EH AYAM AYAM AYAM ONEW SUKA AYAM..." latahnya dengan tak elit. Sementara sosok di depannya hanya bisa bertatap bingung. Ah, latahnya terlalu kelewatan.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkan ku!"

"Dan kau meninggalkan ku!" Sungmin berdiri di atas gerbang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Benar! Kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau sedari tadi Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun, meminta pertanggungjawaban.

"Baiklah, aku tak peduli. Sekarang baliklah ke asalmu dan aku mau tidur."

"Kalau aku tahu caranya sudah ku lakukan dari tadi bodoh! Pakai otak mu!"

"Ngik? Otakmu yang kau pakai hantu bodoh! Kau kira aku mau bertanggung jawab untuk kesalahan yang tidak ku perbuat?"

"Tapi kau yang menendang pintu masuk itu! Aku yang sedang bermain dengan buny jadi terhisap masuk!"

"Kalau begitu salahkan kau yang bermain di dekat pintu masuk atau apapun itu." final! Kyuhyun tak mau bertengkar lagi. Cukup sudah kejadian melelahkan di kampusnya satu harian ini. Segera dibukanya gerbang rumahnya, melangkahkan kakinya ketika suara Sungmin kembali menahan langkahnya.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Hiks... Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, lalu aku harus makan apa? Hiks, baiklah... Maafkan aku sudah mengganggu waktumu. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa," dengan kepala tertunduk layu Sungmin membalikkan badannya. Benar-benar patut dikasihani. Lihat saja aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh Sungmin. Begitu suram dan menyedihkan. Membuat Kyuhyun tak tega melihatnya. Jangan salah menilai! Begini-begini Kyuhyun masih punya hati nurani. Walau segala kenuraniannya berasal dari ketidak iklasan.

"Aiishh, BAIKLAH! KAU BOLEH TINGGAL DI RUMAHKU SEMENTARA!" dengan kasar ia banting gerbang dan beranjak masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang berdiri memasang seringaian kemenangan di belakang sana. Akting yang bagus Lee Sungmin!

.

.

"Kenapa kau di belakang ku?"  
"Bukankah kau yang bilang aku bisa tinggal di rumahmu?"

"Ia, tapi kenapa lewat pintu depan? Kau kan bisa lewat jendela! Percuma kau hantu kalau tidak bisa melayang."

"Aku malas! :p"

"Nanti keluargaku melihat mu!"

"So? Eike harus bilang wew gitchu?"

"Mwo? Kau—"

**Cklek**

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?" otomatis Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-kata laknat yang akan ia semburkan pada Sungmin. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke depan, mendapati adiknya yang membuka pintu dengan mata setengah terbuka. Ternyata adiknya sudah tidur dan ia membangunkannya.

"K-kenapa kau yang buka pintu, Onew? Umma dan appa mana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menyembunyikan Sungmin di balik punggungnya.

"Mereka sudah tidur hyung,"

"Lalu kenapa kau yang bangun?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat dua garis alis Onew berkerut. "Salahkan suaramu yang begitu nyaring meneriakkan ayam di depan rumah!"

Ngik? Setetes air jatuh dari kepala Kyuhyun. Dasar bocah ayam, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Ah, hyung! Itu..." Kyuhyun tersentak ketika tangan Onew menunjuk ke arah bahunya. Mampus! Hantu itu! Bagaimana ini? Jantung Kyuhyun sudah berdetak tak karuan, ditambah Onew yang mulai melangkah mendekati tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa bajumu kotor seperti ini, hyung? Kau jatuh?"

Fyuh~ setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega. Ternyata hantu itu masih aman di balik punggungnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lebih baik kita masuk, sudah malam." Onew mengangguk sebagai balasan dan langsung meninggalkan hyungnya di depan pintu.

"Kenapa Onew tidak bisa melihatmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau kira aku hantu bodoh? Tentu saja karna aku tidak memperlihatkan wujudku."

"Emang bisa?"

"Entahlah ya~"

Ngik, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bagai tertusuk celurit dengan perkataan sok cuek dari Sungmin. Bisa naik darah ia lama-lama. Tadi saja tampangnya seperti anak anjing minta pungut, sekarang? Hantu itu bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pada hantunya hantu yang sedang kerasukan hantu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Sungmin. Kau?"

"Entahlah ya~ :p"

Rasakan itu Lee Sungmin! Pada akhirnya kena batunya juga kau kan? Kurang lebih seperti itulah isi kutukan Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin cuma bisa cemberut dengan tampang kelewat imut. Ah, sepertinya Kyuhyun belum tergoda dengan aegyo yang Sungmin miliki.

"Minggir, aku mau tidur saja!" Sungmin menggeser bahu Kyuhyun, beranjak ke tempat tidur Kyuhyun, berniat untuk tidur di kasur empuk yang begitu menggiurkan untuk tubuh lelahnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Itu tempat tidurku!"

"Apa peduliku? Aku mengantuk, jangan cari ribut!"

"Aishh, kau ini.. Dasar hantu yeoja menyebalkan!"

"Yeoja?" Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. "Yeoja itu apa?"

Ngok? Apa hantu ini benar-benar bodoh? Masa yeoja saja dia tidak tahu? Lalu apa sebenarnya jenis kelamin hantu ini?

"Kau namja?"

"Namja? Itu apalagi?"

Oh Tuhan, apa Kyuhyun boleh mati sekarang juga? Sekarang ia benar-benar kewalahan dengan hantu kelewat polos atau bahkan bodoh bernama Lee Sungmin ini.

"Namja itu laki-laki! Seperti aku ini, dan yeoja itu perempuan, memiliki rambut panjang dan wajah yang cantik, memiliki *tiiittttt* yang sexy dan juga *tiiittt* yang menggoda. Masa kau tidak tahu? Payah!" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan akan perkatan Kyuhyun tentang namja dan yeoja, tiiitt dan tiittt dengan tampang mesumnya. Ah, dunia ini merepotkan.

"Di duniaku tidak ada yang seperti yeoja. Semuanya namja."

"Mwo? Jadi kau tidak pernah melihat yeoja?"

"Tidak penting. Sudah, aku ingin tidur."

"Ya! Menyingkir dari kasurku! Kau tidur di sofa saja sana!"

"Shireo! Seme harus mengalah pada uke!"

"Seme? Uke? Aku tidak perduli. Cepat menyingkir!"

"Tidak mau!"  
"Cepat menying—"

"HUAAAA... UMMAAAA... MANUSIA INI JAHAT PADA MINNIE~" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berdecak kesal sambil menutup kedua telinganya sudah yang hampir sobek. Hantu di depannya ini kelewat manja, cengeng dan sungguh menyebalkan. Demi apapun, Kyuhyun sangat menyesal sudah mau memberikan tumpangan untuk hantu ini.

"Aish kau ini! Cepat tutup mulutmu sebelum keluarga ku—"

**Cklek**

"Kenapa berisik sekali Kyu? Umma tidak bisa tid—MWO? Siapa itu?"

.

.

Tubikondisi(?)

.

.

Anyeoonngggggg ^0^ Ini fic yang author buat di tengah kesibukan mau ujian semester. Kali ini saya bawa KyuMin buat kalian semua :D Mian kalo masih rada bingung sama ceritanya. Di chap depan bakal diperjelas kok :D

Jadi fic ini musti dilanjutkan atau gimana? Tergantung readers :D Kalo banyak yang riview saya lanjutin deh, tapi mungkin beberapa minggu ke depan. Author bakal ujian semester : (

Ok, makasih buat yang uda baca :D Makasi yang uda tinggalin jejak :D Makasi juga yang uda baca tapi kabur gitu aja :D Wherever and whoever you are, i just wanna say Thankyou so much. I love you yeorobun~*nabur lopelope*

Oke, dont forget to riview yak :D


	2. Chapter 2

**KyuMin Inside ^^**

**Cast :**

**-Kyuhyun as namja**

**-Sungmin as namja**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SHINEe**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasi/Drama/Humor Krenyes(?)**

**Disclaimer : Kyu cuma cinta Min dan Min Cuma cinta Kyu. Kyu dan Min saling mencintai semalam, sekarang, esok dan selamanya. Ga ada yang boleh ganggu gugat! XD**

**Warning : YAOI, (EMAKNYA KYU a.k.a EUNHYUK as YEOJA), abal, typo, OOC, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi baik untuk kesehatan dan kekencangan kulit *dilempar* R&R ^^ Don't like don't read! NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO COPPAS!**

**...**

"HUAAAA... UMMAAAA... MANUSIA INI JAHAT PADA MINNIE~" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berdecak kesal sambil menutup kedua telinganya sudah yang hampir sobek. Hantu di depannya ini kelewat manja, cengeng dan sungguh menyebalkan. Demi apapun, Kyuhyun sangat menyesal sudah mau memberikan tumpangan untuk hantu ini.

"Aish kau ini! Cepat tutup mulutmu sebelum keluarga ku—"

**Cklek**

"Kenapa berisik sekali Kyu? Umma tidak bisa tid—MWO? Siapa itu?"

...

**xXx**

**Oh My Ghosh!**

**xXx**

**Deg**

**Glek**

Mampus dia kali ini! Yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini hanyalah menegang di tempat dengan keringat sebesar butir jagung yang mulai bercucuran di sudut-sudut pelipisnya. Ditatapinya telunjuk ummanya yang mengarah ke arah Sungmin melalui sudut matanya. Sedang yang ditunjung hanya bisa memasang tampang bodoh.

"Kyuhyun, siapa dia?" masih dengan wajah kelewat shock, Eunhyuk menunjuk ke arah Sungmin gusar, meminta jawaban dari anaknya yang pucat pasi.

"Itu.. em... anu umma, eh.." Kyuhyun memutar matanya gelisah.

"Bicaramu lama!"

Oh, Tuhan! Matilah Kyuhyun kali ini. Melihat ummanya yang mulai ambil langkah untuk mendekat pada Sungmin membuat hatinya berguncang gugup tak karuan. Apa kata ummanya nanti kalau ia ketahuan menyimpan hantu sok imut yang kelewat cengeng di dalam kamarnya? Beruntung baginya ketika sang umma memaklumi ketidaknormalannya yang membenci yeoja. Sekarang, mau membuat ummanya berpikir yang tidak-tidak dengan ketahuan menyimpan hantu di kamarnya? Bisa-bisa dia dianggap menyukai hantu. Gila! Ummanya pasti langsung menendang pantatnya dari rumah ini.

"Kyuhyunnie~"

**Glek**

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Seperti ada tulang mi ayam spesialnya Onew yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya saat melihat ummanya sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Sungmin. Bodohnya, Sungmin hanya menatapi ummanya dengan tatapan polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin memecahkan kepala hantu itu sekarang juga.

"Umma aku bisa jelask—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Kyu! Kenapa kau menaruh foto yeoja sebesar babon di sini?"

MWO?

Apa yang terjadi? Foto? Yeoja? Babon? Bukankah harusnya ummanya mengatakan kata 'hantu'?

"Ck, anak bodoh! Lihat foto di dinding kamar mu ini, bodoh!" Kyuhyun tersentak, ummanya tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan ke depan, dimana Sungmin berdiri masih dengan wajah bloonnya.

**Syuwww**

Ngik? Tembus? Dengan mulut menganga lebar Kyuhyun menatap bodoh tangan ummanya yang menembus kepala Sungmin. Bodohnya ia baru menyadari kalau Sungmin hanya bisa terlihat ketika ia menampakkan wujudnya saja. Oh, Tuhan! Hantu sialan ini benar-benar merepotkan, kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?

"Kyunnie!"

"Ia umma," masih dengan desah nafas gugup Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya, menghadap dinding yang ditunjuk ummanya.

"MWO? Ap- apa-apaan ini?" mata melotot, rahang terbuka lebar, nafas yang bagai tercekat, hidung kembang kempis serta ingus keluar masuk. Pemandangan bak orang yang terserang stroke mendadak melekat pada Kyuhyun. Bayangkan saja jika tiba-tiba kau melihat lukisan yeoja yang terbentang luas hampir memenuhi satu sisi dari dinding kamar mu. Lumayan kalau yang di dalam lukisan adalah seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh sexy. Nah, kalau yang dimaksud lukisan yeoja mirip babon seperti di depan matanya sekarang ini, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tidak stroke mendadak dibuatnya?

Kyuhyun ingat! Kalau tidak salah yeoja di depannya ini bernama Lee Hongki, wanita lebai yang selalu membuntutinya kemana pun. Ah, bukankah ia telah mengakhiri hubungan mereka 1 jam setelah ia memulai hubungan? Lantas kenapa bisa?

"Apapun itu terserahmu saja. Umma sudah pusing tiap kali mantan-mantan pacarmu itu datang dan membuat onar. Lain kali carilah pacar yang lebih wajar! Bisa gila aku lama-lama. Aaaa..." Kyuhyun memandang iba ummanya yang keluar dengan tampang frustasi sambil sesekali menjambak rambutnya. Maafkan Kyuhyun umma... Bukan salahnya terlahir tampan.

"Satu lagi!" Kyuhyun tersentak, menatap punggung ummanya yang seperti bergetar menahan sesuatu.

"Jangan berisik! Kau mengganggu rutinitas malam umma dan appa. Kekeke... Ya~ha~"

**Blam**

Ngik? Sungguh entah sudah kali keberapa kyuhyun memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu. Apa-apaan ummanya itu? Bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal frontal begitu di depan anaknya. Sepertinya kita sudah bisa menyimpulkan bersama, teman. Bahwa kemesuman seorang Kyuhyun adalah warisan berharga yang diturunkan oleh umanya tercinta.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kembali. Cukup, ia lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus mendengus kesal ketika dilihatnya Sungmin sudah berbaring memunggunginya. Shit! Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun melempar tubuh itu. Tapi kalian tahu sendiri kan? Sungmin itu bisa ditembus, bagaimana ia bisa melempar tubuh kelinci buntal itu?

**Trink**

Kekeke, aku yakin kalian tahu kalau otak setan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan saat ini.

"Ehm, Sungmin,"

"Hn?"

"Kau bilang kau bisa terlihat kalau kau menampakkan wujud mu kan?" Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya heran, aku bisa melihat mu tetapi tidak dengan Onew dan umma," Kyuhyun tersenyum, memasang tampang manis yang bagi Sungmin terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari setan. Haha, 45 persen dari rencana sudah berhasil, terlihat dari Sungmin yang mulai tertarik dengan pertanyaannya.

"Seharusnya aku memang tidak bisa terlihat oleh siapapun kecuali aku mau menampakkan diriku. Tapi kau adalah pengecualian! Karena kau yang membuat ku jatuh ke tempat ini, jadi hanya kau yang bisa melihat ku dalam wujud apapun," Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Jujur, sedikit banyak ia mulai sedikit penasaran dengan dunia Sungmin.

"Wujud? Apa kau bisa menampilkan wujud seperti manusia?"

"Manusia? Maksud mu wujud nyata yang bisa dipegang seperti mu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dari dalam hatinya telah terbaca doa keramat agar Sungmin mau mengiyakan tebakannya.

"Tentu saja! Tapi itu akan menguras banyak tenaga. Aku bisa merubah wujudku menjadi 3. Tidak terlihat, terlihat tapi dalam bentuk bayangan, dan terakhir nyata seperti manusia,"

Bingo! Tertarik sudah bibir Kyuhyun dari kuping ke kuping. 80 persen dari rencana sudah terpenuhi.

"Bisa perlihatkan bagaimana ketika kau dalam wujud nyata? Aku penasaran," Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun mau peduli dengan dunianya?

"Tidak mau, aku lelah. Lain kali saja." Sungmin kembali memunggungi Kyuhyun, memilih untuk tidur dari pada harus melayani permintaan aneh Kyuhyun. Perasaannya tak enak.

"Ayolah Sungmin! Hanya sebentar. Aku begitu penasaran," nihil, bujukan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membuat Sungmin bergeming dari posisinya. Sabar kawan! Bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak memiliki seribu peluru di dalam sarungnya(?).

"Aku berjanji akan membantu mu pulang," berbisik kecil, memberikan nada-nada penuh harapan yang dapat memancing Sungmin berbalik menatapnya. Mencari kebenaran dari mata Kyuhyun yang bagitu meragukan walau senyumnya saat ini terlihat begitu tampan.

"B-benarkah?" merona sesaat ketika Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin masih dengan senyum menawannya. Dari luar sih boleh dibilang menawan, tapi kalau kalian lihat inner Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa laknat sambil memegang pisang di kedua tangannya, kalian pasti ilfeel mendadak.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar ne?"

"Tentu Sungmin-ssi," ah, senyumnya manis sekali. Sepertinya mampu membuat hantu kita yang satu ini merona kembali. Dengan konsentrasi penuh Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya. Mengeraskan tubuhnya yang sedang duduk di ranjang dengan susah payah. Sebuah sinar putih melingkupi tubuhnya perlahan. Perlahan pula tubuh Sungmin mulai tampak nyata. Mulai dari kaki, pinggang, tangan hingga kepalanya. Kini Sungmin tampak seperti manusia biasa yang begitu memukau. Sungguh Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Sungmin yang seperti ini terlihat jauh lebih manusiawi dibanding sosok hantu berupa bayangan tembus pandang.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah lihat kan?" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa pada rencana awalnya. Sambil memasang senyum yang lagi-lagi terlihat manis sekaligus menjijikkan di waktu yang bersamaan ia mendekati Sungmin. 90 persen dari misi sudah terpenuhi.

"Boleh aku memegangnya?"  
"Eh?" rona merah menyembul di pipi chubbynya.

"Aku hanya ingin buktikan. Boleh ya?" Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Agaknya ia merasa sedikit grogi ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya intens. Diulurkannya tangannya, memberikan pada Kyuhyun untuk disentuh olehnya. Sekedar membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa di pegang walau bukan dalam waktu yang lama.

Nyehaha~ 99 persen telah terpenuhi. Dengan senyum laknat Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Sungmin perlahan.

"Wah, ternyata bisa disentuh ya..." Hanya menyentuhnya sedikit, sebelum senyumnya berubah menjadi seringaian setan dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin kaget dan mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menyeringai menatapnya.

"...tapi pasti juga bisa dipegang dan..." seringaiannya makin lebar ketika Sungmin menatapnya masam.

"...DILEMPAR!"

**Bruakk**

Bravo! Mission has totaly completed! Inner setan Kyuhyun keluar sambil menarikan tarian pisang, ah tarian kemenangan atas jerih payahnya barusan. Buru-buru Kyuhyun naik ke atas ranjang, berbaring dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tak mau ambil pusing lagi rintihan Sungmin yang mengaduh kesakitan. Bahkan ia tak mau tahu bagaimana wujud hantu naas itu sekarang. Malang sekali kamu Sungmin.

"Hiks, Kyunnie jahat! Kenapa Minnie dilempar? Sakit tahu!" tak digubris sama sekali. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya yang penuh dengan cuplikan film porno. Dasar setan mesum jahat! Lihat, Sungmin yang sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya saja masih merintih mengelus tulang pantatnya yang serasa remuk.

"Kyuhyun tega! HUAA... UMMAAAA... MINNIE MAU PULANG..."

Oh, bahkan entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah menyumpal telinganya dengan kulit pisang. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Sungmin.

.

.

.

Huah, pagi hari segar bukan? Sungguh tenang dan tentram ketika wangi tetes embun menyapa hangat penciuman mu. Sungguh segar dan tentram. Pagi yang indah untuk memulai hari. Tentu saja indah kalau kalian menikmatinya. Tapi akan beda halnya jika kalian lihat namja yang tengah berjalan gusar keluar dari rumahnya itu, pasti pagi tersegar dan tertentram sekalipun bisa menjadi bencana untuknya.

"Umma aku pergi!"

**Blam**

Pagar rumah mewah itu terbanting dengan indahnya. Kyuhyun dengan langkah kesal keluar menggunakan pakaian kasual. Man! Kau tahu sudah jam berapa sekarang? Yang jelas ia akan terlambat jika dalam kurun waktu 10 menit tak juga sampai di sekolahnya. Dan bisa kita pastikan bersama kalau seorang atau mungkin sehantu yang membuat Kyuhyun menderita hal ini adalah Sungmin. Sosok hantu yang masih setia melayang mengikutinya. Dan kalian pasti tahu kalau Kyuhyun benci hal itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikuti ku?" Kyuhyun berbalik garang. Matanya merah dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tanda emosi sedang merasuki tubuhnya. Ah, andai hidupnya bisa tenang sekali saja. Lihat saja hantu itu! Alih-alih pergi dari hadapannya, Sungmin malah terdiam di tempat dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Oh, bisa Kyuhyun tebak sebentar lagi hantu itu akan melancarkan aksinya. Ckck, dasar The Ghost of Tears!

"Hiks hiks.. Minnie kan takut sendirian di rumah. Nanti kalau Minnie kenapa-kenapa bagaimana? Hiks.." See? Tebakan Kyuhyun selalu benar! Diremas Kyuhyun rambutnya frustasi.

"Terserah apa katamu!" Well, mengurusi hantu ini sekarang tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik ia bergegas pergi ke kampus sebelum Pak Ujang, satpam gendut berkepala botak dan bertampang angker penjaga pintu neraka kampusnya menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

.

.

"Kyu~" Sungmin berbisik pelan, matanya menatap takut keadaan sekelilingnya. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya berjalan dengan cool seperti biasa, bersikap acuh akan setiap pasang mata yang menatapnya kagum di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Kelasnya sudah selesai untuk hari ini dan sekarang saatnya menemui 3 bocah yang lebih tua darinya di taman belakang kampus.

"Kyunnie!"

"..." masih belum mendapat jawaban, Sungmin menggerutu kesal. Dengan tampang cemberut ia mendekati kuping Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan dengan tenangnya.

"Aish.. YA! KYUHYUNNIE!"

"Aish.. Kau bisa diam tidak?" memegangi kupingnya dan berbisik perlahan, Kyuhyun tak mau image coolnya runtuh begitu saja. Bisa-bisa gelar Playboy Cap Ayam Jago Kukuruyuk yang sudah ia peroleh dengan susah payah menghilang begitu saja. Dan semua hanya karena hantu bantet di sampingnya. Cukup sudah ia hampir terlambat masuk kelas hari ini, dan hantu ini tak ada hentinya sedikit pun mengikuti langkahnya sejak tadi. Membuatnya makin jengah saja!

"Kyunnie, Minnie lapar~" menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan berbalik menatap Sungmin kesal. Tak menghiraukan pandangan sekeliling yang menatapnya heran. Masa bodoh dengan gelar beserta kawan-kawannya! Kesabarannya sudah lewat batas. Baru saja ia akan menyembur Sungmin ketika...

**Kruyuuk~**

"Aku lapar Kyu~" Ow.. Lihatlah bagaimana pose Sungmin yang menatap perutnya sendiri dengan tampang memelas. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tidak kasihan dengan hantu imut ini?

"Kau ini benar-benar ya!" Sungmin menunduk ketika Kyuhyun membentak, tak peduli orang-orang sudah menatap aneh dirinya yang gusar sendiri. Apa Playboy itu sudah gila? Itu tidak penting! Lihat betapa kasihannya Sungmin yang kini memegangi perutnya memelas, airmata sudah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Umma, apa dia harus menderita begini?

"Aku kan belum makan dari semalam Kyu, hiks.. Hantu kan... Hantu kan juga butuh tenaga. Lapar Kyu~ huaa..." finish! Kyuhyun lagi-lagi harus menerima kekalahan dengan lapang hati. Ia akui pernyataan Sungmin benar adanya. Hantu itu memang belum makan apa-apa sejak semalam, terlebih bukankah ia menyuruh Sungmin untuk berubah wujud tadi malam? Apa dirinya sudah keterlaluan? Ya adalah jawabannya kalau Kyuhyun tidak egois.

"Grrr... Dasar hantu gila! Ikuti aku!"

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun melangkah ke kantin. Huh, baru kali ini ia mau mengalah oleh rengekan seseorang. Pacar-pacarnya saja langsung ia putuskan jika sudah merengek. Sekarang? Ia malah kalah dengan namja? Hantu pula! Ah, Kyuhyun tahu ini masihlah awal dari permulaan.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya pelan ketika mereka sampai di kantin yang terbilang sepi sambil mengambil sepotong ayam goreng dari baki yang tersedia. Bicara soal ayam, wajah adiknya yang chiken holic itu langsung terbayang di otaknya, membuat Kyuhyun sempat mendengus geli sesaat.

"Kenapa tertawa Kyu?" sadar akan tindakan konyolnya, Kyuhyun kembali memasang tampang coolnya sambil menyodorkan sepotong ayam goreng ke arah Sungmin.

"Itu apa?"

"Kau tak tahu ini apa? Ini ayam, bodoh!"

"Ayam? Bukankah itu hewan?" Sungmin bertanya dengan wajah polosnya, membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menahan tangannya untuk tidak melayang. Dasar hantu bodoh!

"Bukan! Ini bukan ayam!"

"Jadi itu apa?"

"Ini adikku!"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi sebelum menyodorkan ayam itu kembali pada Sungmin.

"Sudah makan saja! Katanya kau lapar, kenapa tingkahnya banyak sekali." Sungmin diam, tak berniat sama sekali untuk menyentuh ayam Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap ayam itu dengan takut sambil sesekali memasang tampang memelas. Kyuhyun mengintip, Sungmin yang tak kunjung mengambil ayamnya membuatnya penasaran dan mendengus kesal di saat bersamaan.

"Kenapa tidak mengambilnya?"

"Er.. Aku tidak bisa makan itu Kyu. Aku hanya memakan buah-buahan dan makanan manis," Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku baru tahu untuk makan saja para hantu harus serepot itu." masih dengan setengah hati Kyuhyun mengembalikan ayam goreng pada tempatnya dan mengambil beberapa coklat dan permen. Ah, andai Onew bersamanya sekarang ia yakin kalau ayam di kantin ini habis dalam sekejap.

"Kenapa kau makan yang beginian? Bukankah lebih enak daging?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan coklat dan permen pada Sungmin.

"Tentu saja karena aku manis."

Ngik? Dengan mulut ternganga lebar Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang meraup semua makanan manis itu ke dalam tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng kepala sejenak sebelum ia membayar belanjaannya. Hantu gila ini sanggup membuatnya menjadi ikutan gila.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali datangnya? Yeoja lagi eoh?" Yesung tersenyum remeh menatap Kyuhyun yang mendekat canggung. Berdiri kaku dan duduk di rumput dengan gelisah, menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya yang pasti akan menuai keterkejutan dari hyung-hyungnya.

Kalian pasti tahu kan? Tentu saja perihal mengenai Sungmin. Mana Kyuhyun mau para hyungnya itu terkejut oleh permen dan coklat yang melayang di tangan Sungmin. Alasan apa lagi yang mau Kyuhyun buat nanti?

"Kenapa gelisah Kyu?" Wookie mulai mencurigai gelagatnya.

**Gleg**

Kyuhyun seketika menegakkan punggungnya. Suara Wookie yang terdengar mengintimidasi membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika. Sementara Sungmin masih asik berkutat dengan segala macam makanan manis di balik punggungnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung. Sungguh!" Wookie menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Tidak percaya, begitulah singkatnya.

"Jangan berbohong Kyu. Tuhan akan memotong mulutmu jika kau terus-terusan berbohong."

Tamatlah sudah! Berkat Siwon, Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi jika harus berkelit lebih dari ini. Ah, rasanya jika memberitahukan hal ini pada hyung-hyungnya ini tak masalah juga. semoga kali ni mereka mau mengerti Kyuhyun dan membantunya keluar dari masalah.

"Hyung, kalian percaya hantu?"

"Mwo?" ketiganya menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Bahkan Sungmin yang asik dengan coklat dan permen-permennya membeku seketika. Menyadari arah pembicaraan pemuda itu membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Apa namja itu akan memberi tahukan keberadaannya? Andwae! Sungmin takut manusia. Pegangannya pada coklat dan permen mengendur seketika. Isak tangis mulai keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hiks.. Jangan katakan keberadaan Minnie, Kyu~ Minnie takut manusia.."

**Srakk**

"Suara apa itu?" Wookie mengintip ke balik punggung Kyuhyun. Aneh, tidak ada apa-apa selain beberapa bungkus makanan manis yang berserakan. Apa jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan hantu yang baru saja Kyuhyun bicarakan?

"Jangan! Jangan bilang kalau kau diikuti oleh hantu, Kyu!" Wookie mulai beranjak mendekati Yesung ketika Kyuhyun mengangguk, memancing tangis Sungmin makin keras.

"Aish, Min bisa diam sebentar?" membentak ke belakang punggungnya. Membuat tiga orang lain mulai bergidik ngeri menatap kelakuan aneh Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin bungkam sedikit demi sedikit walau isak tangis belum berhenti sepenuhnya.

"Ini yang mau kukatakan, hyung. Kemarin aku berurusan dengan hantu merepotkan, hyung. dan sekarang ia terus merengek pada ku minta dipulangkan," menatap memelas hyungnya yang terperangah kaget mendengar celotehnya. Sungguh, sampai sekarang pun Kyuhyun masih ragu dengan yang namanya hantu.

"Kau bercanda, Kyu?"

"Tidak hyung! Mana mungkin aku memasang tampang seserius ini kalau aku tidak serius!" ketiga hyungnya terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata atas pengakuan Kyuhyun barusan. Muka mesum begitu tidak pantas dibilang serius.

"Ah, jangan bercanda! Mana ada hantu di dunia!" Siwon menggeser letak duduknya sambil membenarkan novel yang ia baca.

"Tidak hyung! Ini nyata! Mana mungkin aku berbohong pada kalian. Aku kan tidak pernah membohongi kali—" Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya mendadak saat ketiga hyungnya menatap horor ke arahnya. Menyengir pelan sambil melambaikan kecil tangannya.  
"Aku hanya bercanda, hehe.. Setidaknya kali ini percaya pada ku, hyung!" Kyuhyun memelas menatap ketiga hyungnya.

Yesung menghela nafas sejenak, mengelus kepala Wookie yang berada dalam dekapannya. Ah, namjachingunya ini memang langsung kembut jika mendengar perihal tentang hantu.

"Setidaknya beri kami satu bukti Kyu," Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya. Kenapa tidak dari tadi perkataan Yesung itu terpikirkan olehnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dimana Sungmin menatapnya takut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah Min! Mereka tidak akan berbuat jahat pada mu,"

"Tidak mau! Minnie takut manusia, Kyu~" menggeram kesal sambil terus membujuk Sungmin yang merengek. Menghiraukan tatapan cemas dan bingung dari para hyungnya. Sementara Wookie makin memegang erat jaket Yesung dalam pelukannya. Umma... Wookie takut hantu~

"Min, ayolah! Perlihatkan wujudmu dalam bentuk bayangan saja. Bukankah itu tidak banyak menguras tenaga mu?"

"Tetap tidak Kyu! Manusia itu pasti akan memburuku jika aku memperlihatkan diri,"

"Lalu apa aku memburu mu?"

"Kau yang membuatku terdampar di dunia, tidak ada alasan untukmu memburuku!"

"Min ayolah... Mereka bisa membantumu pulang!" Sungmin terdiam, menatap Kyuhyun memelas dan penuh harap.

"Benarkah?" bisakah ia mempercayai ucapan namja itu? Sudah cukup kejadian tadi malam membuat Sungmin meragukan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Kali ini aku tidak berbohong." memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum mengangguk penuh pasrah.

"Baiklah," dengan enggan Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya. Berkonsentrasi untuk membuat bayangannya bisa terlihat oleh 3 orang yang menatap ke arahnya dan Kyuhyun dengan penasaran. Ah, wajah-wajah itu... Bisakah Sungmin mempercayainya? Seberkas sinar putih mulai membungkus tubuhnya perlahan, membuat Wookie yang menyaksikan hal tersebut menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam dada bidang Yesung. "Hyung, takut~" ucapnya bergetar.

**Sring**

Hilang semua cahaya yang tadi melingkupi tubuhnya. Tinggallah kini hantu Sungmin yang terlihat tembus pandang. Masih sama seperti wujud yang Kyuhyun lihat seperti biasa, hanya saja sekarang Sungmin juga bisa dilihat oleh hyung-hyungnya yang sedang menganga lebar itu.

"Baby, buka matamu. Hantunya tidak seseram yang kau bayangkan," Yesung mengguncang bahu Wookie perlahan. Membuat namja mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Mengintip dengan sebelah mata ke arah Sungmin sebelum kedua mata itu membuka lebar seperti bakso mi ayam spesial(?).

"Kyuhyunnie!" suara Wookie yang terdengar horor membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sejenak. Ayolah! Semburan macam apalagi yang akan ditrimanya dari hyungnya yang paling cerewet ini? Sungmin saja sampai bergetar ketakutan ketika melihat Wookie mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Apa ia akan berakhir sampai di sini?

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa?"

"K-kenapa apanya hyung?"

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami dari awal kalau ada hantu seimut ini? Kyaaa~ Keyopta~" Wookie memekik girang, merentangkan kedua tangannya hendak memeluk Sungmin. Tapi tentu saja kalian tahu apa yang terjadi.

**Syuwww**

"Eh? Tidak bisa dipeluk?" Wookie menatap tangannya dan tubuh Sungmin bergantian. Wajah itu menatap Wookie dengan tatapan polosnya. Ah.. membuat Wookie makin gemas dibuatnya.

"Tidak bisa dipegang hyung. Dia masih dalam wujud bayangan,"

"Benarkah?" menatap Sungmin yang masih menatapnya polos, kadang raut ketakutan dapat Wookie tangkap dari pancaran matanya. Sejenak Wookie tersenyum, manatap langsung mata Sungmin dengan lembut. Pancaran mata bersahabat yang mencoba meyakinkan.

"Panggil aku Wookie ne. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Eh?" Sungmin menatap Wookie salah tingkah. Aura bersahabat yang Wookie pancarkan tentu tak bisa Sungmin tolak begitu saja. Perlahan senyumnya merekah, menampilkan dua gigi kelinci putihnya yang begitu menawan. Neomu yepeo~

"Aku Lee Sungmin. Tapi bisa dipanggil Minnie,"

"Wah wah Kyu. Sepertinya kau banyak kemajuan ya," menoleh ke arah Siwon yang tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"Bahkan yang ini jauh lebih manis dari yeoja-yeoja yang selama ini kau bawa, Kyu." Kyuhyun mendecih menatap Siwon. Apa hebatnya hantu cengeng yang bisanya cuma merengek manja ini? Kyuhyun saja hampir mati karena perkataan Siwon barusan.

"Tidak penting hyung! Yang perlu kalian lakukan sekarang adalah bantu aku untuk memulangkan Sungmin kembali ke alamnya,"

"Mwo?"

.

.

**Tubikondangan(?)**

.

Yihaa~ *goyang gayung* Apa kabar Readerdeul? *teriak pake selang(?)* eike rindu yei yei pada, umuuacchhh :* *readers mati di tempat*

Hahaha, mian lama banget apdetnya yak. Sedikit curcol boleh kan? Boleh dong ya *colek2 readers#plak

Sebenernya kmaren ini chap uda setengah jadi, cuma gara-gara sikap kepatriotismean(?) si author, ga sengaja filenya terdelete, pas mau ngerestore ulang dengan bodohnya malah tombol delete yang tertekan dan yang paling bodohnya lagi author ngenter semuanya. Gatau entah kerasukan apa saya *gigitin kutang umin* Dan pas saya ketik ulang dengan ingatan pas2an, dengan yang paling totol sayan klik no pas exit, jadilah semuanya lenyap gitu aja :"( *pinjem popok Shindong buat ngelap air mata* Akhirnya setelah sempat putus asa, semangat saya bangkit pas baca fic OnKey NC dari temen saya. Behahahahaahah XD *ketawa laknat*

Jadi mian kalo ceritanya di chap ini rada gimana gitu ya readerdeul. Mian juga buat ketelatannya. Ah, makasih buat yang uda doain author ujian kemarin. Doa kalian nyelamatin author~ *kecupbecek*

Makasih yang uda mau nungguin OMG, yang uda riview kemarin *ga nyangka saya banyak yang respon*

Makasi juga buat Silent Reader yang diam-diam nungguin cerita saya. Saya cinta kalian semua *nabur paku payung*

Ok, tolong bangkitkan semangat author ya. Yak dibantu yak dibantu.. #plak

Riview PLEASEEEE XD


	3. Chapter 3

**KyuMin Inside ^^**

**Cast :**

**-Kyuhyun as namja**

**-Sungmin as namja**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**-Anggota SHINEe**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasi/Drama/Humor Krenyes(?)**

**Disclaimer : Kyu cuma cinta Min dan Min Cuma cinta Kyu. Kyu dan Min saling mencintai semalam, sekarang, esok dan selamanya. Ga ada yang boleh ganggu gugat! XD**

**Warning : YAOI, (EMAKNYA KYU a.k.a EUNHYUK as YEOJA), abal, typo, OOC, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi baik untuk kesehatan dan kekencangan kulit *dilempar* R&R ^^ Don't like don't read! NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO COPPAS!**

**...**

"Bahkan yang ini jauh lebih manis dari yeoja-yeoja yang selama ini kau bawa, Kyu." Kyuhyun mendecih menatap Siwon. Apa hebatnya hantu cengeng yang bisanya cuma merengek manja ini? Kyuhyun saja hampir mati karena perkataan Siwon barusan.

"Tidak penting hyung! Yang perlu kalian lakukan sekarang adalah bantu aku untuk memulangkan Sungmin kembali ke alamnya,"

"Mwo?"

**...**

**xXx**

**Oh My Ghosh!**

**xXx**

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" Wookie beralih menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Begitulah. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu bagaiamana dia bisa datang ke dunia kita. Tiba-tiba saja ia muncul saat aku sedang di taman,"

"Kau menendang-nendang pipanya, Kyunnie!" Sungmin berdecak tak trima. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal dengan mata menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aiigooo... Cutenya~" tak tahan dengan aura Sungmin, Wookie mencubit pipinya sendiri. Ah, bagaimana pun ia butuh pelampiasan atas rasa gemasnya, tentu saja karena Sungmin tidak bisa dijamah(?).

"Jadi Sungmin-ssi, bisakah kau memberti tahu kami bagaimana bisa kau terdampar di bumi?" Sungmin berhenti mengerucut, ditatapnya Yesung yang menatapnya serius. Bisakah orang-orang ini dipercaya? Ditatapnya Kyuhyun sejenak, seolah bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi dengan laknatnya Kyuhyun malah berdecak acuh dan mengendikkan bahunya. Ah, I don't carenya 2NE1 sedang berputar di kepalanyanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas, menatap satu persatu mereka di sana dengan tatapan sendu. Mengingat kembali kejadian yang membuatnya harus terpisah dari dunianya.

"Dunia Minnie itu adalah dunia yang indah, tempat dimana manusia yang sudah mati membentuk kelompok dan bagiannya masing-masing. Di sana, Minnie tinggal di area Fujoshi, tempat dimana arwah seme dan uke hidup,"

"Lalu hubungannya dengan kedatangan mu ke bumi apa?"

"Sabar Kyu~ Minnie belum selesai bercerita!" Sungmin kembali mengambil nafas setelah membentak kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Saat itu Minnie sedang bermain dengan Bunny di taman Fujoshi. Di taman itulah terdapat pintu masuk dunia lain yang akan rusak keseimbangannya jika diganggu. Memang sih, sudah ada larangan supaya tidak mendekat. Tapi pada saat itu Bunny tiba-tiba berlari ke arah lubang itu. Dan ketika Minnie sudah berhasil menangkap Bunny, tiba-tiba lubang itu bergerak tak tentu arah dan menghisap Minnie ke dalamnya. Tahu-tahu Minnie sudah ada di depan Kyunnie," semua kecuali Kyuhyun berdecak gemas dibuat Sungmin. Demi pisang dari segala pisang yang tumbuh di ladang pisang! Gelagat imut Sungmin yang seperti anak TK sedang mengadu itu membuat mereka mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak histeris. Kalau Kyuhyun jangan ditanya! Bibirnya tak henti mencibir kesal ke arah Sungmin sejak tadi. Hantu sok imut, pikirnya.

"Lalu apa Minnie tahu kenapa Minnie bisa terhisap masuk?"

"Eh?" menatap polos Siwon yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Manis. Setengah merona ia gelengkan kepalanya, bertingkah seperti orang yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Yang Minnie tahu hanya Kyuhyunnie yang sudah menghancurkan pintu masuk itu. Membuat Minnie tidak bisa pulang saja! Huuuhh.."

"Y-ya! Itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya!" Kyuhyun berjengit protes, membuat Sungmin kembali mengerucut kesal.

"Memang benar kan?" suaranya mulai rendah dengan kepala yang terkulai lemas. Oh ayolah! Jangan lagi! Tolong jangan mulai berakting lagi. Kyuhyun lelah menahan emosi untuk tidak melayangkan sepatu bututnya ke wajah Sungmin.

"Kalau Kyunnie tidak menendang-nendang pipa itu, mungkin Minnie tidak di sini sekarang. Hiks, kalau Kyu tidak merusak pipa itu, pasti Minnie sedang bertemu umma saat .. Minnie rindu... Minnie rindu umma... Huaaaaaaa.. Ummaa..." semua menatap iba Sungmin dan tatapan mematikan untuk Kyuhyun. Oh, bisa kalian lihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah itu? Pipinya yang chubby serta hidungnya yang kembang kempis sanggup membuat orang di sekitarnya larut dalam kesedihan yang ia ceritakan. Wookie saja sudah tersedu dalam pelukan Yesung. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun juga sedang menyedu nasibnya sendiri dalam hati.

"Hyung, kita bantu Sungmin ya?" memelas menatap Yesung yang menunduk padanya. Seulas senyum dan anggukan Wookie trima, membuat semangatnya bangkit dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata nyalang.

"Hei Gyugyun Gondrong! Tega sekali kau membuat Minnie menderita begini!"

"Y-ya! Kenapa malah aku?" menatap Wookie tak trima sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Karena bukan Yesung! :p"

"Sudahlah! Daripada itu, kita harus mencari tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikan Sungmin. Kau tahu sesuatu, Min?" suara Siwon menghentikan Sungmin dari acara meweknya.

"Eungg.." mencoba berpikir keras sesaat sebelum menatap Siwon penuh makna dan... Menggeleng menyedihkan. Keyopta...

"Lalu bagaimana kami bisa mengembalikan mu?" menatap kembali Siwon dan yang lainnya, menggeleng sejenak sebelum kembali meraih coklat dan permen yang belum ia selesaikan dari tadi.

"Minnie tidak tahu,"

Kraup

Melahap coklat dan permen di kedua tangannya seperti anak bayi. Sungguh ia masih lapar. Dan caranya melahap makanan itu membuat 3 orang di sana ingin ikut melahapnya sangkin gemasnya. Kalau Kyuhyun sudah pasti ingin melahap Sungmin juga. Tapi sebelumnya ia kunyah dulu daging-daging Sungmin sampai halus, menggigit tulang-tulangnya hingga berupa serpihan-serpihan debu dan menelan Sungmin sampai tak bersisa.

"Ku rasa kita perlu membawanya ke paranormal,"

"Mwo?" semua menatap Yesung kaget. Paranormal katanya? Apa yang begitu bisa dipercaya?

"Untuk apa ke paranormal hyung? Kau kira kita akan menyantet?"

Pletak

"Babo! Tentu saja untuk menanyakan Sungmin, setan!" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa panas. Ah, jitakan sambar elang Yesung adalah yang terbaik!

"Kau punya kenalan dukun, hyung?" menatap Wookie sesaat sebelum senyum laknat Yesung mengembang manis.

"Tentu saja! Behahaha," tangannya merogoh dan mengeluarkan sebuah selebaran dari saku celananya.

"Mari kita lihat! Namanya Madam Jess. Melayani segala macam hal yang bersangkutan dengan dunia perdukunan. Mulai dari dukun santet, dukun beranak sampai dukun patah tulang. Untuk bertemu silangkan hubungi nomor telepon atau kunjungi websitenya di .com. Mwo?" kehabisan kata-kata setelah membaca brosur laknat di tangannya. Yesung menatap sekelilingnya dan menatap pemandangan yang tak kalah nista dari keadaannya. Siapa yang mencetak brosur menggelikan seperti ini?

"Kau yakin itu akan bekerja hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap ragu Yesung yang terlihat lebih ragu. Mengendikkan bahunya sejenak sambil kembali melipat brosur itu.

"Kita tidak akan tahu jika belum mencobanya Kyu."

.

.

.

"Yang mulia! Yang mulia!" sosok jakung itu tergesa menghampiri sepasang(?) namja yang sedang duduk di tahta kerajaan. Memberi hormat sejenak sebelum sang raja mempersilahkannya untuk berbicara.

"Pangeran Sungmin, yang mulia!"

"Ada apa dengan Minnie?" Kangin, raja itu menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Pangeran Sungmin..."

"Bicara yang jelas, Zhoumi!"

"Pangeran Sungmin menghilang!"

"Mwo?" si ratu memekik tak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda, Zhoumi! Berani sekali kau!"

"Maafkan hamba, yang mulia Ratu. Tapi benar hamba tidak berbohong. Tadi siang ketika mencari pangeran, hamba menemukan kelinci pangeran di taman Fujoshi, dekat dengan pintu masuk dunia lain,"

"B-barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Maafkan hamba, yang mulia raja. Tapi saya menemukan lubang tersebut dalam keadaan rusak. Kemungkinan... Kemungkinan pangeran Sungmin sudah tersedot ke dalamnya." tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Tubuh Leetuk, ratu itu limbung seketika ke dalam pelukan suaminya. Tak kuat menerima berita mengejutkan yang baru saja ia trima.

"Perintahkan pasukan untuk mencari Sungmin! Cepat laksanakan!"

Zhoumi berdiri tegak dan menunduk sesaat. "Siap laksanakan, paduka!"

.

.

.

"Hyung apa kau yakin?" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan saat menatap bangunan tua di depannya. Mereka berlima sudah sampai di pondok Madam Jess, tempat paranormal yang akan mereka tanyai. Oh, semoga ini membantu dan membuat hantu yang bersembunyi di belakangnya ini out dari kehidupannya sesegera mungkin.

"Masuk saja. Tidak tahu hasilnya kalau tidak dicoba kan?" Yesung melangkah masuk dengan Wookie yang memegang ujung jaket belakangnya. Ternyata hyungnya yang super cerewet itu penakut. Gyahaha, bahan ancaman baru nih. Kembali iner Kyuhyun menarikan tarian pisang.

Yesung, Siwon dan Wookie telah memasuki ruangan remang iu terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempat dengan Sungmin yang mencoba menahan langkahnya. Ingat bagaimana cara hantu ini menahan langkahnya dulu di taman bermain? Dan Kyuhyun benci mengetahui kalau hantu ini memiliki kekuatan mistis.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku! Ayo kita masuk!"

"Shireo! Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku tidak mau pergi ke tempat seperti ini!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangannya bersedekap di depan dada sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Oh my... Di depan orang hantu ini berlagak sok manis. Sekarang? Terlihat seperti seratus persen pembangkang alami tanpa bahan dan pemanis buatan!

"Min, jangan membuatku lelah! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau mau pulang?"

"Ia, aku mau pulang. Tapi..." kepala Sungmin mulai terkulai ke bawah. Nah, sebentar lagi hantu ini pasti mulai merengek.

"Tapi Minnie takut dengan paranormal itu Kyu. Nanti kalau Minnie di santet bagaimana? Andwae... Minnie kan belum menikah~ Huaaaa... Umma..." Kyuhyun pintar kan? Tebakan Kyuhyun selalu benar dan see? Sungmin sudah kembali menjadi hantu cengeng menyebalkan. Ah, Kyuhyun benar-benar menyerah kali ini.

"Arraseo arraseo. Setidaknya kita coba dulu ne. Kalau tidak berhasil kita cari jalan lain. Tidak perlu takut, ada aku dan yang lain. Berhentilah menangis!" hik? Sungmin terdiam seketika. Agaknya ia merasa tertegun dengan sikap Kyuhyun barusan. Apa-apaan itu? Sikap lembut yang berusaha membujuk? Bukan tampang palsu ataupun misteri penuh kelicikan. Wajah Kyuhyun kali ini tampak lelah dan putus asa. Apa Sungmin begitu melelahkan dirinya? Ini bahkan masih dua hari. Molla, Sungmin tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Aku tahu." singkat padat dan tidak jelas. Dengan santainya Sungmin membebaskan sihirnya pada Kyuhyun dan berlalu di depannya begitu saja. Memasuki ruangan tanpa rasa takut, tanpa peduli dengan rahang Kyuhyun yang sudah jatuh mencapai tanah. Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Uh, andai aspal di jalanan bisa dimakan, Kyuhyun tak akan segan-segan untuk menggigiti semua aspal yang ada di dunia ini.

"Dasar hantu gila! Ahhh... Gila!"

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" mata dengan riasan tebal itu menutup, sedang kedua tangannya terlihat sedang meraba-raba bola kristal di depannya. Madam Jessica, begitu orang memanggilnya. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam serta dekorasi ruangan yang dibuat sekelam mungkin sanggup membuat beberapa diantara orang-orang di sana bergidik ngeri, termasuk Sungmin. Padahal tadi dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja di luar. Sekarang? Lebih baik tidak usah dibahas lagi perangai Sungmin yang memiliki banyak wajah ini.

"Kyu, siapa yang meninggal?"

"Meninggal? Tidak ada yang meninggal, bodoh!"

"Terus kenapa semuanya hitam-hitam?"

"itu karena—"

"Bisa kalian diam?" otomastis semua menegakkan badan mereka. Menatap Jessica yang sedang sibuk dengan ramuan kembang tujuh rupanya. Sungguh, tampang madam ini begitu menyeramkan. Wookie saja sudah sembunyi di dalam(?) jaket Yesung. Kalian tanya Sungmin? Bahkan hantu yang seharusnya ditakuti malah berbalik menakuti manusia. Aneh!

"Jadi, apa keluhannya?" menegakkan kepalanya, menatap pasiennya satu-satu sambil mengambil sebuah notes dari sakunya.

"Apa sudah pernah mengalami pendarahan?"

Ngik? Apa-apaan pertanyaannya itu? Sebenarnya mereka mau bertanya seputar hal gaib atau konsultasi kandungan?

"Maaf madam, kami bukan mau bertanya soal kandungan," Yesung membuka suaranya takut.

"Jadi untuk apa? Cepat katakan! Pasienku masih banyak." dengan meneguk ludahnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"Madam, ini soal dunia hantu,"

"Apa kau mau aku membantu hantu melahirkan? Tidak, tidak! Di sini tidak melayani hantu, kawan!" kembali Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya terperangah. Siapa juga yang mau melahirkan? Lagipula mereka semua kan namja. Dasar nenek gila!

Kembali Kyuhyun menatap takut Jessica yang sedang menenggak cairan dalam sebuah gelas.

"Bukan begitu madam. Anu... Er, bisakah madam mengembalikan hantu ke alamnya?"

Brwwuusssssss

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika semburan Jessica tepat mengenai wajahnya. Bisa kau rasakan aromanya Kyu? Pelan-pelan saja. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan nikmati perlahan. Hemm... Semriwing~ Kentutnya saja 100 kali lebih wangi dibanding ini.

"Kalian bercanda? Mana bisa manusia melakukan yang begituan!"

"Tapi di brosurmu tertulis kalau kau bisa melakukan semua yang bersangkutan dengan dunia perdukunan,"

"Mwo? Kapan aku tulis begitu?" Yesung mendengus kesal, mengambil selebaran dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Jessica.

Hening yang panjang sebelum...

"Behahahahahhahaha... Kalian ini lucu sekali bocah!"

Ngok? Saling bertatapan bingung, sebuah tanda tanya besar menyembul dari kepala kelima namja tersebut saat Jessica malah hanyut dalam gelak tawanya sendiri.

"Ada yang salah madam?" Siwon angkat bicara.

"Behahahaha..mpft.. Maafkan aku, terbawa suasana sih. Ah, kalian ini bodoh ya?" tidak ada yang menjawab, mereka masih saling bertatap bingung. Lagi-lagi tawa Jessica keluar saat diserahkannya kembali brosur itu ke tangan Yesung.

"Lihat tanggal brosur itu anak muda! Itu brosur tahun 1812, dan itu sudah dua ratus tahun berlalu! Mana mungkin lagi aku punya kekuatan seperti itu. Nyihihihihi..."

Grrr

Kontan saja segala macam bulu yang ada di tubuh kelima namja itu berdiri tegak. Ini menyeramkan! Semakin horor ketika tawa Jessica berubah menakutkan. Mungkinkah Jessica ini titisan Nyi Roro Kidul? Hell! Itu semua tidak penting sekarang! Mereka terlanjur takut sampai tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

"Kyu, kau tahu sesuatu?" bisik Yesung yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kelimanya masih berada dalam keadaan tegang.

Gleg

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Jessica yang tepat berada di depannya sedang menyeringai menyeramkan menatapnya. Ah, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin pipis di celana sekarang juga.

"LARI HYUNGGG!"

"AAAAAAA!"

Kontan lima orang itu berlari keluar pontang panting. Masa bodoh dengan tujuan awal mereka datang ke tempat ini. Kalau kalian jadi mereka apa kalian tidak ketakutan? Bertemu dengan orang yang masih hidup sejak 200 tahun yang lalu, apa itu tidak terdengar horor? Tentu saja horor! Sehoror tawa laknat yeoja di dalam sana.

"BEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... MADAM JESSICA EMANG KECE!"

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak berkutat di balik meja belajarnya. Menggenggam erat pena di tangannya, menutup matanya kuat-kuat dengan bahu yang menggetar menahan sesuatu. Bukan kawan! Kyuhyun bukan sedang menahan buang air. Tapi sedang menahan emosi. Buku tebal yang ada di hadapannya tak dapat ia sentuh sedikit pun sejak tadi. Bukannya tidak mengerti, tapi karena dia kehilangan konsentrasi. Tanya kenapa? Lihat saja makhluk yang sedang duduk memakan lolipop di atas ranjangnya yang juga dipenuhi dengan lolipop itu. Kalau hanya duduk sambil makan lolipop sih tak masalah. Nah ini? Hantu itu malah tak henti-hentinya menyanyikan lagu memuakkan yang mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun. Bukannya apa, ini sudah kali ke 7 namja itu mengulang lagu yang sama.

"Gom semariga han jibe isseeo. Appa gom, umma gom, aegi gom~"

"Grrrrr.." sabar Kyuhyun!

"Appa gom en ddoongddoong hae~ Umma gom en nalsshin hae~"

"Grrrrrrr..." sekali lagi sabar Kyu!

"Aegi gom en ai gwiyeowo~ Eusseuk, eusseuk jarhanda~ Yuhu! Once more! Tangan diatas, pinggul digoyang~ Heaaa, tareekk manggg~ Gom semari—"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM?" Sungmin bungkam dengan lolipop di mulutnya. Ditatapnya takut Kyuhyun yang mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Umma... Minnie takut!" menarik selimut Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan badannya seutuhnya di dalam selimut. Lolipop strawberry masih setia di mulutnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata doa.

Ckckck, Kyuhyun menggeleng melihat tingkah laku Sungmin. Hantu yang suka bertingkah sok imut itu, selain menyebalkan juga sering bertingkah aneh ternyata. Ah, mengingat kejadian hari ini saja rasanya Kyuhyun ingin melempar semua buku yang ada di hadapannya. Kalau bukan karena tes super mematikan dari Soo Per Man sonsaengnim, mana ia mau bersusah payah dengan segala macam buku setebal bon hutang milik ummanya.

"Huuhh~" menghela nafas lelah. Melirik Sungmin sejenak yang masih betah dalam gulungan selimutnya. Oke, sudah tenang dan saatnya kembali fokus ke pelajaran! Kembali Kyuhyun menatap buku tebalnya, melirik kata per kata, angka per angka dengan teliti. Semoga saja hal ini berlangsung la—

"YEEOOBBOOOOO~"

Ma...

Grr... Menyebalkan! Istri adiknya yang cerewet itu pasti datang berkunjung hari ini!

Cklek.

"Hyungie, kau tahu dimana my Onew yeobo chiken holic dubidu ondubu?" Kyuhyun kembali mendesah lelah. Tak sedikit pun matanya mau menatap kekasih setia adiknya yang super cerewet itu.

"Hyungie! Aku bertanya pada mu!" Key, nama pacar adiknya itu berteriak ke arahnya. Membuat Sungmin yang masih berada dalam selimut tersentak kaget oleh teriakan super mematikan miliknya. Kyuhyun menatap malas Key, demikian juga dengan Sungmin yang sudah bangkit dari selimutnya dan menatap bingung Key dari samping. Ah, tadinya Sungmin bermaksud mengambil lolipop baru yang terletak di sampingnya, tapi langsung urung niatnya ketika mendengar teriakan seseorang di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Apa?" memasang wajah cemberut ke arah Key yang berhasil memancing kikikan Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal saja!

"Dimana Ondubur-ubur(?) chubby baby ku tercinta?"

"Di hatimu!"

"Mwo? Hyung..." menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, menatap horor Kyuhyun yang kebingungan menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu hyung?"

"Tidak,"

"Hyung, kau begitu so swiitttt~ Aaa... Kyunnie hyung sudah berubah menjadi so sweet~ Aku harus memberitahukan Ondubu sekarang. Aku mau ke kamar Ondubu dulu hyung.. Byebye~"

Ngik? Ngikngikngik? Apa katanya? Kalau ia tahu dimana Onew sekarang buat apa dia menanyakan hal tidak penting itu pada Kyuhyun? Mau mempermainkan eoh?

Grrr... Kyuhyun meremas pulpen yang dipegangnya, membuat Sungmin yang ketakutan kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dalam selimut. Kyuhyun akan marah besar kali ini.

Cklek

"ADA APA LAGI?" spontan Kyuhyun berteriak saat kenop pintunya bersuara. Bingo! Mata kucing itu kembali muncul dengan cengiran miliknya.

"Maaf hyung. Aku Cuma merasa ada yang aneh dengan kamarmu. Seperti ada aura... Horor?" Key menggaruk tengkuknya. Entahlah, sebenarnya ia merasakan ada yang aneh semenjak masuk ke kamar calon kakak iparnya itu. Seperti ada yang menatapnya atau bulu kuduknya yang menegang?

"Ah, mian hyung. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Oia, hanya mengingatkan, tak baik makan lolipop sebanyak itu di malam hari hyung. Nanti kau sakit gigi,"

Blam

Kyuhyun terdiam seketika. Pernyataan Key berusan mampu membuatnya membeku di tempat. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa, tak juga bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apa yang di dengarnya dari calon adik iparnya itu memang benar adanya. Bagaimana ini? Apa Key yang cerewet itu mengetahui sesuatu? Diliriknya Sungmin yang menatapnya aneh. Apa hantu sok imut itu tahu sesuatu?

"Kyu, sepertinya dia bisa merasakan keberadaanku," mengerutkan alisnya menatap Kyuhyun. Berucap cemas sambil menantikan jawaban terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu apa, Min?" menatap Sungmin tak kalah cemasnya. Bagaimana ini? Apa benar Key bisa melihat Sungmin? Bukankah Sungmin hanya bisa terlihat kalau ia menampakkan diri saja? Lalu apa jangan-jangan Key punya kekuatan ajaib yang bisa merubah upil menjadi emas? -_- Sepertinya opsi yang terakhir tinggalkan saja.

"Ah, I don't care. Yang penting kau harus segera mencari cara untuk memulangkanku." Kemballi berkutat dengan lolipopnya. Mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang semakin awut-awutan.

Grr.. Kenapa malah Kyuhyun yang jadi seperti orang kebakaran jenggot? Padahal seharusnya hantu jelek itu yang takut kan? Hei! Dia saja selalu bersembunyi di belakang punggung Kyuhyun setiap kali melihat manusia, walau itu tindakan sia-sia memang.

"Hah~" Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. Buku-buku di depannya masih berserakan dengan lembaran kertas yang berceceran dimana-mana. Digapainya rambut bagian depannya dan dijambaknya pelan dengan kedua tangannya. Entah apa dosanya ketika dirinya dilahirkan ke bumi. Sekalipun Kyuhyun tak pernah bermimpi untuk hidup dengan penuh cobaan seperti ini. Cukup sudah hidup Kyuhyun penuh rintangan dan pertikaian(?) selama ini. Kyuhyun tak mau lagi mencoba hidup penuh cobaan.

Kembali menghela nafas saat kepalanya ditolehkannya ke samping. Mendapati Sungmin yang telah tertidur pulas dengan nafas teratur memunggunginya. Huh, hantu gendut itu seenaknya meniduri tempat tidurnya!

Melangkahkan kaki mendekat, duduk di tepi ranjang dan memperhatikan punggung Sungmin lekat-lekat. Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menatap punggung itu sengit.

"Kau tahu? Hidupku sudah kacau dan sekarang makin kacau gara-gara kau!" berbisik sepelan mungkin, melampiaskan kemarahannya pada punggung Sungmin yang naik turun. Punggung yang kemudian sedikit membuatnya terlonjak karena bergerak berbalik ke arahnya. Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya, tubuhnya membeku ketika melihat Sungmin yang masih tertidur pulas berada tepat di depannya.

Huh, hantu menggelikan ini! Apa sih yang dilihat hyung-hyungnya itu dari hantu bantet ini? Hantu yang bisanya cuma membuat susah orang. Hantu cengeng yang gila merengek dan manja. Ugh, bahkan ini seratus kali lipat lebih memuakan dibanding yeoja-yeoja yang selama ini ia kencani.

Hyungnya selalu bilang kalau hantu ini imut. Yang Kyuhyun herankan dimana letak keimutan dari sehantu Sungmin? Kulit putih itu? Rambut hitam legam yang kelihatan lembut itu? Tubuhnya yang berisi? Matanya yang seperti rubah? Pipinya yang chubby atau malah bibir mungil yang merah membabi buta(?) itu?

Deg

Kyuhyun tersentak dalam diam. Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya melalui pemandangan di hadapannya seakan menampar pipinya keras-keras. Apa itu tadi? Bisa-bisanya ia menatapi Sungmin selekat itu! tidak bisa! Bagaimana pun hantu ini harus segera ia singkirkan dari kehidupannya sebelum berakibat lebih buruk nantinya. Mengingat kejadian hari ini saja sudah sanggup mengembalikan rasa dendamnya kembali muncul. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana lelahnya Kyuhyun hari ini? Heran, jengah, muak, bingung, kasihan juga Kyuhyun rasakan satu harian ini. Jangan menilai Kyuhyun buruk dulu! Sedikit banyak ia juga merasa kasihan dengan Sungmin.

Besok! Ya! besok hantu ini harus sudah lenyap dari kehidupannya. Bagaimanapun caranya!

Tubikonidin!

.

.

Anyeoonggggggg minna-saaannnnnn~ *dilempar panci dan seperangkat alat masak*

Dengan hati yang paling tulus dan dalam saya minta maaf sama yang uda nunggu omg *emang ada?*

Sumpa! Sekola author makin hari makin gila, ditambah les yang buat saya pulang malam hampir tiap hari. Author jadi ga punya waktu buat ngetik ff :'((((((( Mohon maklumnya ya chingu-cingu yang terkasih(?) :*

Ok, ga banyak cingcong author Cuma mau bilang MAKASI BANYAK BUAT YANG UDA RIVIEW :*** JEONGMAL SARANGHAE :***

MAKASI JUGA YANG UDA NUNGGU DAN NGESUPORT AUTHOR :*** JEONGMAL SARANGHAE :***

MAKASI JUGA BUAT SILENT READER YANG DIAM2 NUNGGU KELANJUTAN FF SAYA :*** JEONGMAL SARANGHAE :***

POKONYA MAKASI BUAT SEMUANYA :***

Uda ah, pegel bibir saya nyipokin kalian satu2 :D

Dan sekedar pemberitahuan, karna chapter depan uda mulai masuk ke konflik, jadi humornya mungkin dikurangin dulu yak. Mau pokus ke scene lopeh lopeh nya dulu :D

Dan mian juga kalo chap ini rada2 gimana gitu. Author ngetiknya ngebut soalnya. Mian juga kalo misalnya author ga bisa apdet cepet :"(

Karna itu mohon dukungannya chingu tercinta. :D

RIVIEWWWW PLEASEEEE \(^0^)/


End file.
